1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method, a program, a computer readable information recording medium, an image processing apparatus and an image forming apparatus, whereby printing output color can be made approximately coincident among a plurality of color image forming apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there are various types of color printers such as those in an ink jet type, a laser type, and so forth. However, since difference in ink or toner material or difference in reproduction color target among respective manufacturers may cause difference in color reproduction even from a common input color among respective printers.
Thereby, even if predetermined data is applied, which is already adjusted for achieving a desired color in an enterprise's logo or so with the use of an ink-jet type of color printer for example, to another color laser printer to print out the same logo, the color thereof resulting therefrom may become remarkably different from the original one. In such a case, it is necessary to perform an extra work to again adjust the original input data for the purpose of achieving the same desired color in the logo even with the use of the other color printer.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2001-088364 discloses a method for solving this problem. According to this prior art, predetermined color chart images formed on respective recording medium papers by a color copier and a color printer are read by the color copier. Then, based on tone characteristics obtained from both the images, image correction characteristics in the color copier is set appropriately. Thereby, the color copier is made to simulate color reproduction characteristics of the color printer. Thereby, input/output tone characteristics of ink (toner) with respect to the respective four types of ink, i.e., cyan, magenta, yellow and black used in the ‘original printer A’ and the ‘printer B which will be made to represent the color of the printer A’ are corrected so as to achieve representation of the color of the printer A by the printer B.